Talk:Night 5
FNAW1 = Night 5 is the fifth and final playable night in the main story of Five Nights at Wario's. All characters are aggressive on this night. The phone call indicates that phone guy was murdered by one of the plumbers during his way to the factory. Strategy From this point on, the only real threats to the player are the characters who appear in the doorways and the window. Peach, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi each have the possibility of appearing at the door or window at least 2-6 times. The player doesn't need to check the Monitor from this point on. Simply listen for the door audio cues (Wario and Waluigi) and close footsteps (Luigi and Peach). If Mario's jingle plays, he will spawn in The Office as soon as the player opens at the monitor. It's best to check both hall lights and shut the door once they see a character to avoid death. Be warned, characters may also stay at the door for longer periods of time in order to drain power. Phone Call "Hello? Uh, what are you doing there? Didn't you get the letter? We've decided to close off the factory, and, uhh, now that the factory has been closed off, there really is no way out for you until 6 AM when the doors open... yeah, both doors are a little locked now, automatically, from 12 AM to 6 AM, so yeah, you're pretty much are gonna be there tonight. Uh... just stay where you are, as I'm on my way to the factory now as a matter of fact. When I get over there, I can try to open the door from the outside, but I doubt I'll be able to. Anyways, I read something yesterday that... might have a connection of some sort to this factory. I read that if... its soul wants to avenge or... have a revenge of some sort. Their souls may turn evil and... confused, and even go back to their own bodies, but apparently they can get aggressive against anything that is... similar to what they died of. So... not to scare you off or anything, but... you haven't seen... Wario's body, or something, walking around in the factory, have you? Well if you do. then keep safe, and avoid eye contact. I'm not really sure of what's going on right now. Alright, I'm walking up to the factory right now, so, um... let's see if we can~ '*call cuts off, static is heard* *a voice saying, "We shall avenge whoever did this to us."'' Ending At the end of the night, the camera pans out to see the outside entrance of the factory, and some red text appears saying: "After that the Factory never opens again" ''and after a second says: ''"end?" Pressing Enter will return to Main Menu and Night 6 will now be playable. Trivia * At the start of the night during the phone call, Mario can be seen at Entrance 1. * Upon completion, the night guard's name is revealed as 'Richard McRoy'. * The phone message "We shall avenge whoever did this to us" could mean the player has killed someone, and they are avenging that person. * It is possible that Mario killed the Phone Guy as you can see him at Entrance 1 when you start Night 5 or 6. |-| FNAW2 = '''Night 5 is the fifth playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 2. The night is much harder than the previous nights as the enemies become even more active, and Mario becomes active on this night. Strategy Check the cameras, but only the Tool Storage, the Office Entry, and the Garden to work quickly. Minding the generator will be significantly harder, but do it if it's certain that nobody is coming towards The Office. Tips *Since Mario is now active, you will have to test your reflexes, since he can pop out at any time when you put down the cameras. *Check the Tool Storage and the hall during the same lightning strike, as it saves time. *When you have time, check the Garden to see if Bowser is coming. *It is recommended that you don't check any other camera than the Office Entry, the Tool Storage and the Garden. Otherwise, time is wasted. Phone Call "You're still there aren't you? Huh, that's good, okay. Uhhh, yeah, good evening by the way. Uh, listen up. I think someone might be in your office right now. You probably don't see anyone yet, but he's there. Don't get too scared now, though I'm guessing he's watching you as we speak. It's Friday today, so you made it through the whole week. Uhhhhhhh, good job. Now, be a good boy and just keep at it. We've nearly given up on this power system as it doesn't seem to get fixed. You've just gotta live with it tonight, but you've done well so far, so it shouldn't be a problem. Correct! Bet you are looking forward to the weekend, huh? Getting some rest? Mmhm, I bet you are. Goodbye." |-| FNAW3 = Night 5 is the final playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 3. The player hides in the Cellar during this night. However, the night can be completed instantly if the player has collected all parts of the Music Box. Gameplay The player can only view the Cellar on the Monitor. Although this is the room where the player hides in, the Monitor functions as a means to view the enemies in the room. Using the Monitor will drain its power. If it runs out of power, the player will have to quickly press the "charge camera" button. The enemies who will be active for this night are Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi. Wario appears on the very left of the room, while Luigi on the right. Waluigi appears at the doorway in the center. If Wario is seen on the left, the player must tilt to the right. If Luigi is seen on the right, the player must tilt to the left. If Waluigi appears in the center, the player must click "flash electricity". It's worth noting that multiple enemies can appear together. If Wario and Luigi appear at either side, the player must tilt left and right quickly. Should all three enemies appear together, click "flash electricity" to scare Waluigi first, then turn left and right to scare Wario and Luigi. Phone call "Hey man, good evening so how are you? Are you doing good? *short pause* Man, I tell you what the police have been '''crazy' active today and honestly are still at it. Someone must've done something really bad. ok. Tell me, where did you hide? What? *some groaning noise* c-come again? A cellar... haha you gotta be joking right there is no cellar in that house... right? No no no no! I'm positive, when we investigated the house several years ago, there was no sign of any basement whatsoever. *pause* Um, um i'm sorry but I cannot help you here. I have no idea what it's like down there and since you're underground, the cameras probably won't work either. Y-you could always use the night vision camera to look around your room though... but that will drain your battery extremely '''fast. Because of this you might have to charge it up manually otherwise just *pause* jus-jus-just remember what I said about the eye contact. See what you can find down there and honestly try and,try and stay safe, man. I'm not sure if *opening noise* hey! Hey! What are you doing in here? This is for employees only and sorry, i'm gonna have to ask you to *cuts off* Oooh! you look a lot like him. Are you the one? Are you the one? Are you the one? *demonic voice* '''Are you the one? *stabbing sound* Oops! *chuckle* Looks like he wasn't the one! But are you? Let me come over and check myself. *demonic voice* See you there." Strategy *You should look to the right side of the room and stay looking that way as Luigi usually shows up later. This takes off Wario as a threat so you only have to worry about Luigi and Waluigi. *A sound cue will (sometimes) be played when Waluigi is in the center whether or not you can see him. You should still check your Monitor for him. Trivia *This is the only night in the series which can be '''completed instantly'. *It is one of the two nights in the game where the player may not choose a room, the other being Night 1. **It is also the only night where the player can only view one room on the Monitor. ***Additionally, it is the only time the player can view the room they stay in on the Monitor. |-| FNAW4 = Night 5 is the next to last playable night in Five Nights at Wario's 4. Nightmare Wario becomes active on this night. All of the characters will appear on Night 5, but more active. The remote will also break more often. Beating this night unlocks the Extras Menu. Tips *Waluigi will often be running the first time you check the hallway channel, so be careful. *To save your time, immediately switch from the News Channel as there is no News Guy. *When the remote breaks, be sure to repair it immediately. This way, you can lower your chances of being forced into a bad position by multiple characters. *Nightmare Wario will occasionally appear on the left side of the screen. When this happens, click the red button, go to help, and click "Stop Demon W." Trivia * This night doesn't give you any endings. Instead, Night 6 does. ** This is the first time Night 5 doesn't give you an ending. *Night 5 and Night 6 has no News Guy. This may be because he has died to the others. |-| FNAW:O = Night 5 is the fifth night in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. It is a very tricky night, as Mario becomes active on this night. Completion of the night gives the player access to Night 6. Phone call "*creepy voice* Good evening Wario~ *normal voice* I'm just messin with you man! It's starting to get a little bit creepy in here, right? I mean with the windy weather and the cloudy sky tonight, I've got some good news and some bad news for you man. The good news is that we've moved some boxes and other stuff in that machinery room behind the attic so now you can look in that window to see on the other side. Not much to see there but one of the machines is connected to the camera powering the office. So you can see the power draining to give you a little insight of how much camera power you have left....Bad news, though, well, the power ain't back. I hope you didn't throw away your flashlight ey? But hold on because there's more bad news in store for you....Uhm...avoid the basement all costs? Because I saw someone or something in the basement on the camera, and when I got back to it later, I SWEAR it had come closer. Whenever you have time, check on the basement camera alright? Maybe looking at it often will keep whatever's down there in check....Anyway, next week is a BIG week. So promise me to be careful tonight Wario, we need you" Tips *This night is even more harder than the last one, and probably the hardest night in the game, not counting the Custom Night as Mario becomes active and all the enemies are very active. *Wario is extremely active, now. He will move very quickly and will need a lot of attention. Just make sure you know which way he is going before trying to get a mushroom in the storage. *Waluigi works the same as you might want to check if he is in your room or in the Storage when you are going there. Do that by using your flashlight and if he is there, leave the room and try to come back. Sometimes, he leaves straight away. *Peach, once again, is the easiest enemy to avoid, as you can completely get rid of her by avoiding the Bathroom and just use the battery in the Storage. *Mario is the biggest threat by far. You will need to check him very frequently in the Basement on the monitor. NEVER go to the Basement on this night or your will be killed by him. By checking him EVERYTIME you go in your room, you will avoid him. On 5am, he might be very close to exit the Basement, but if you checked him enough, you will avoid him. If you fail, he will kill you no matter what happen as he ignores the effects of the mushrooms. *Unlike all previous games Mario will not reset his stage CHECK HIM '''as fast as you can *If you try to be away while Mario is there he will still kill you '''REMEMBER THIS moving away from any rooms while Mario is in your room will still not work Trivia *Mario has never been as much as a threat in the past games. in the first and second games he can be avoided by lifting the cameras or going into the Backroom respectively or he could go back through his stages. in the third game again lift the monitor if you hide in the Playroom or turn on the Washing Machine in the laundry room. Easter Eggs At 1 AM Somebody said: (WE ARE COMING) For a few times Whoever said that it might be Mario because a Youtuber by the name Taste Gaming suspects that the (WE ARE COMING) sound was Mario NOT Wario but the day shift guard wasn't here he was sleeping at his place At 5 AM You will hear The Phone Call but with someone's evil laugh Ending After the player beats the final night. The ending will show the text that says that: Serverals weeks later Wario's was closed forever. As the paronormal events did not stop. Many years later after the New Built Wario Ware INC. was burnt to the ground. Wario and Waluigi opened A 3rd building. The brand new Wario's Fast Food Factory. After The Ending Night 6 Was showed on the menu screen Category:Nights Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins